Charlie Who
by Gleedarrenfan18
Summary: Charlie goes missing but later on Don and Alan goes missing by the same guy but what happens when Don and Alan is put in the same room as Charlie! Now Complete! R&R Plz i dont own anything
1. Crash

It was a dark night. Charlie was coming home in his nice car after spending 2 long hours correcting test papers. His phone started to ring.  
"hello" charlie said.  
"Hey Chuck watcha doing. Im waiting for you at home" Don said worried.  
"im on my way. I was correcting test papers. I'm sorry"  
"its ok. Where are you"  
highway 85 about 15 minutes away. I'll be home soon"  
"Ok ill b"  
"What the hell"  
"Charlie whats going on"  
"Someone hit my car"  
"Are you ok"  
"YeHa but he keepS ramming inTo me! He wont stop"  
"Charlie are you there"  
"don hel-" Charlie hit his head REAL the steering wheel. He passed out and the car started flipping over and over and over until it finally stopped. Then two guys got out of their car to Charlies and pulled him out. Charlie was so out he didn't feel anything - not them loading him into the van nor did e hear them talking.  
Nothing nothing at all. Nothing at all 


	2. Charlie?

Chapter 2"

Charlie! Charlie! Charlie! CHARLIE!" Don yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Alan walked through the door with 2 beer bottles in his hands.  
"What's all the ruckus about?"  
"It's about Charlie! He's being hit"  
"Tell him to fight back"  
"No! his car! Someone is ramming into it - rear ending him"  
"What are you still doing here! Go save him"  
Don ran out of the house to his car on his way to highway 85 on his way he called for backup and called Megan.  
"Reeves" she answered  
"Meg I need help. I called Charlie about 20 minute ago. We were talking and then someone started to ram into Charlie's car and he's not answering his cell"  
"Ok, where was the last place he was"  
"Highway 85" Don paused   
"Don, DON" Meg yelled  
"Charlie - his car is wrecked! all flipped over and everything" Don hung up his  
phone and ran over to Charlie's car. He bent down to find Charlie but only  
found his heart broken.

He heard sirens in the background but he didn't care. Charlie was missing now all he wanted to do is find Charlie.

He had to be really hurt by the way the car looks. What's he going to tell his dad?  
Then he heard Megan  
"Don, Don!"  
"Megan, Charlie isn't in the car" He spoke so fast he couldn't understand him.  
"Don, slow down. The fire department is here" she slowly pushed down away  
from the car "they're going to pull Charlie out of the car"  
"That's what I was trying to say! Charlie- is- not- in- the- car."  
"What"  
"He's-missing"

Charlie started to wake up in pain. He looked around to see where he was. It was dark but he could feel a bed under him. He got of the bed and felt around there was an empty area between two walls and that was a bathroom.

It was real hard to walk around because there was a anklet hook on a chain around his  
ankle.

Charlie was all bandaged up. He went back to the bed, lay down and  
thought. But not for long.

A door flew open and Charlie jumped up a chill ran down his spine which really hurt. He didn't know if it was because he was hurt or the creepy woman who came flying in. 2 men were behind him.

The woman broke the silence.  
"Glad to see your awake. How are you are feeling"  
A silence  
"He's not answering Mel" Rob spoke up  
Mel went up to Charlie and slapped him across his bruised face.  
"When I ask you a question you answer how are you feeling?"  
"I'm in pain, ok"  
"Good ok well take care of that" Mel took out a needle filled It with some liquid and emptied it out in Charlie's arm. 5 minutes later Charlie started feeling better.  
"So how are you feeling, Charlie"  
Charlie had a confused look on his face  
"Charlie who?"


	3. Angry Feelings

Chapter 3

Don feeling scared and angry not know where is little brother was exited the  
elevator and approched his team and says  
"Megan go to Amita and ask her if there was any weird behavior about him"  
"Don shes in Brazil right know she wont be back till a few months"  
Don snaps at megan" fine then go search his office for anything out of the  
ordinary"  
with a calm voice she replayed "don well find him"  
"Colby go talk to the crime scene unit and see if they found anything about  
Charlie's car"  
"got it"  
"David go look up recently released fugitives that Charlie helped put away"  
"ok"  
"Guys this is a big priorty NO OTHER CASES GOT IT"  
"got it" they all respond  
David went up to don and asked  
"what are your plans don"  
"im going to talk to my dad"  
The team scattered apart and went to do there jobs to find their best  
friend!

Charlie still being confused staring at three strange people Mel, Rob,  
Andrew. Mel starts going at Charlie mean agian  
" Are you still in pain Charlie" she pushes him and says "do you remember  
me"  
He replay in a angry scared way " CHARLIE WHO WHO'S CHARLIE AND NO I DONT  
REMEMBER YOU"  
Mel slaps him and says "stop playing games with me Charlie"  
Charlie covers his head and screams " STOP HITTING ME MY HEAD IS KILLING ME"  
" its not the only thing killing you if you keep playing games with me"  
" i dont know who charlie is and i dont even know who i am all i know is my  
head really hurts" at that moment charlie passes out.  
Rob says "do you think hes telling the truth he went through a bad car  
accident"  
Andrew answered " Rob might be right the car flipped over at least 3-4  
times"  
Mel says " if he does have amnesia he probably doesnt remember math either"  
Rob starts to worry "what do we do we are going to need him to calculate the  
security codes to the weapon in order to launch the attack"  
With a few moments of silence Andrew spoke up "i saw once on tv this person  
fill a room with familar thing and the guy got his memory back"  
mel respond "ok will fill the room with familar things"  
rob said"like what"  
"like his big brother"  
"who"  
" special agent Don eppes"


	4. Don And Alan Who

chapter 4:"Don Eppes are you kidding me" Rob said confused.  
"do you want your 2 mill or not" Mel bargianed  
they both nodded concerned and angry in fear that their plan will be ruined.  
"now go get him" Mel commanded  
They both left fast

751093475813490571347519346014581703813760134516757108340613758179849561051375891375981375698613045861033

Don went up the front porch steps to break the news to his dad. He opened the  
door and went "dad dad are you here"  
He looks in the living room and quickly attempts to go for his gun as he sees  
a strange man with a gun to Alan's head.  
Alan screams "Don watch out" but before he can turn his head he was hit in  
the back of his neck by Andrew's gun. Don was knock out. Rob pushed his gun  
closer to Alans head and treatens him. "you make a sound i will kill you  
both". Alan nodds his head. Rob gags and handcuffs Alan and Don and throws him  
into the black van and leaves Charlie's house.

1928591859819459017517548374981750817857185817348518345813758178451823758175814857105781765087458917599

"has anyone seen Don" megan asked  
"ya he went to see his dad" david answered  
"how long ago"  
"about 3 hours what did you find at Charlies office"  
"nothing out of the ordinary buts what out of the ordinary is dons not answer  
his cell and hes been gone for 3 hours"  
"oh "  
"lets get over there"  
"lets go"  
Every one rushed to charlie's house

1275817271827458189457100475817345981571257198457981457813689145014512485813457102561827516257405815781

When they went to charlie's house they seen the door open the knew right away  
something really wrong.  
"David go around back" megan commanded  
David nodded  
"1 2 3" colby kicked in he rest of the door "FBI" they ran around   
"clear"  
"clear"  
"clear"  
"oh my god"  
They all looked around and saw Don's gun on the ground and one of Charlie's  
chairs knocked over.  
david broke the dead silence "what happened here"  
"there seem to be a struggle here" colby answered  
"unfortuntally that seems to be true"  
Megan finally spoke up "so where the hell is Don and Alan"  
"i think there missing"  
"call in CSI"

4578923571083758345871035781378173458718750846708378175801372837981734571083457981367589134570891378374

"good job guys and Alan Charlie' and Don's father nice add" Mel rewarded  
"thank you" they both said  
"how long till he gets his memory back"  
"better be soon"

8945737817346087814658713058383617584365983405937658164358714305781345817450874890614560813609134514759

"don don don wake up son wake up" Alan was trying to wake up Don.  
"five more minutes dad"  
"don wake up i need your help"  
"what dad"  
"weve been kidnapped"  
"what" at that moment don woke right up. He's eyes shot right open.  
"weve been kidnapped"  
don got up and look around.  
"charlie"  
don ran over to the bed and saw him. hurt unconcusious.  
alan ran over too. "charlie! what happened where are we Don"  
"i dont know but we got to wake him up Charlie Charlie wake up"  
charlie moaned  
"charlie wake up"  
charlie's eyes shot open and he quickly got up and scooted away towards the  
head board scared  
"charlie dont be scared its us"  
"who"  
"don and dad"  
"who"  
"your brother and dad"  
"don what did the do to him" alan asked  
"i dont know dad"  
"do you remember us charlie"  
"no and people keep calling me charlie do you know who i am"  
"yes your name is charlie im don your brother and this is are dad Alan you  
dont remember anything about the accident come on charlie this is serious".  
Charlie snapps back at Don "STOP ALL I KNOW IS PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME CHARLIE  
KNOW YOU GUYS CLAIMING TO FAMILY I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE ACCIDENT"  
Alan trys to calm down charlie" son calm down relax try to think about last  
night and the accident"  
"ok" charlie trys to remember real hard.  
"anything"  
"no my head hurts"  
"ok lay down and take a nap"  
"k" charlie fell asleep.

2759814850148718075873071375081758185618650167098158618765071416876086176508150876515870160561850765081

back at the FBI building  
"Colby did you get anything from CSI"  
"black paint on charlie's car matching to a black van"  
"that doesnt narrow the search"  
"wait theres more charlie's car door had 4 sets of prints 2 to charlie 1 to  
don and 1 to a guy named Rob Cohen arrested for 4 counts of assult and 2 for  
robbery."  
"whe did he get out of jail"  
"1 year ago guess who put him in jail"  
"who"  
"don he was in this building"  
"ok"  
"he probably saw charlie do math or somthing"  
"and"  
"he probably took charlie for his math"  
"what does that mean"  
"he probably is planning somthing big"  
"like a huge robbery"  
"yay"  
"right know we need charlie"  
"i know"  
"Please let charlie Don and Alan be ok Please" megan said to herselfPLZ R&R


	5. Hey I Remember You!

A shiver ran through Charlie when he heard the door to the room he was in slam open. Before he can get up a hand grab him by the collar and lifted him up off the bed.  
Mel goes "are you ready to get to work or do you want to see your brother die" at that moment Don's eyes widened real big.  
Charlie was silent. "ok have it your way". She slapped him hard across his bruised face. Then Don ran to Mel in Rage anger in his eyes he punched her in the face. Then Andrew and Rob rush in and grab don and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face then Rob took out a gun and put it to his head.  
"look" she said to Charlie while andrew lifted charlie off the ground " you have 1 hour to remember your past or your brother dies got it"  
Then Rob took the gun off of Don's head and andrew took charlie and throw him agianst the wall and Charlie hit his head really it.  
The last thing charlie remember before he past out was don and alan running up to him when Mel, Rob And Andrew left the room. Charlie fell into darkness.

Everything hit charlie at once his dad, brother, mom who died from cancer, cal-sci, amita, larry, the car accident, talking to his brother and MATH!

902458243087582472868478387587080725804587248570945789273507294837589723407582465708370598745827405824308729709459245837582728378745083745980

Back at the FBI, Megan and Colby are reviewing evidence gathered from both crimes scenes, the scene of the accident and charlie's home."what bank could they be robbing" worried colby said to megan  
"any bank in LA or they could be in any state"  
"thats reassuring"  
"whats reassuring colby" david walking in interrupting said  
"well we found out the person who probably kidnapped Don, Alan and Charlie"  
"who"  
"a Rob Cohen 4 counts of assult and 2 for robbery we think he wants to plan a big robbery somewhere"  
"why would the want charlie alan and don for it"  
"Probably Charlie for his math to access the bank database- wait a minute"  
"what"  
"i found something i was researching Rob in prison and found his vistor log. He was visited multiple times by a women named Melinda Hubbard."  
megan spoke up "im going to try to reach amita maybe she'll answer her cell.  
Let me check school records to see if he had any interactions with a Melinda Hubbard. Colby look up Melinda and look to see any proirs under her name. David look up melinda and rob's last known address."  
"k" Colby and David said

587234750743570248672346728568275867234870837682735487284758924375860482035780360837458927658028450834657897682375683765892378734857037892345

Charlie could remember everything like his brother, dad, the accident and mostly the worst his kidnapping. They said 'they needed him for work' he thought why do they need me? why take my brother and father? what work? am I going to live through this? help me!  
Charlie heard a noise someone saying something

"charlie Charlie wake up  
charlie wake up" it was Don!  
"Don" charlie moaned  
"Charlie sit up can you do that"  
"yea" and charlie sat up "are you ok"  
"yea im fine but im worried about you. You hit your head real the wall can you follow my finger"  
Don moved his finger to the left then right then left then right agian.  
Charlie's eyes followed Don's finger left then right then left and right again. He had to tell his brother but how?  
"don i need to tell you something i-"  
The door flew open Mel was in front of the two men

"change of plans "

Rob stepped up to don and threw him to the gound then put a gun to to his temple  
"do you remember anything charlie"


	6. LA National Bank

The FBI building was so quiet you can only hear people typing his and hers  
keyboards. Everyone missed Don and Charlie laughing trying to understand  
Charlie's explanation of math. Then David broke the silence  
"I found Rob's address"  
"What is it?" Megan's head popped up at the good news  
"2554 Bobby Boulevard"  
"Ok let's go" David and Megan got up but Colby didn't. Then Colby  
popped up and said  
"Wait I got Melinda's address its 2552 Bobby Boulevard"  
"So their neighbors" Megan and David glanced at each other then Colby  
said  
"Let's go" they all got up and rushed out the door.

125878945681965084581265840358164856156816458643895619834568160359861836

David and Megan went to Rob's House while Colby with other agents went to  
Melinda's houseAt Rob's House the outside was painted red. He had a black door and  
windows. Megan signaled David to go around back and he did. Then Megan yelled  
"FBI"  
And David came running everyone was clearing the house  
"Clear"  
"Clear"  
"Clear"  
Megan and David ran into Rob's Basement and looked around. What they found  
was shocking  
"Clear" Megan yelled looking around at the horror "damn"  
"What is this?"  
"I don't know"  
Pictures of Charlie was plastered everywhere. Articles, Math equations and  
one thing they didn't expect to see was a picture. A picture of a bank. Bank  
of L.A.  
"David their going to hit The Bank of L.A"  
"David, Megan are you here" Colby yelled at the top of the stairs  
"Down here Colby"  
Colby ran down the stair and froze at the sight he seeing  
"What the hell is this?"  
"I don't know but their going to hit L.A National Bank"  
"L.A National Bank"  
"Yep did you get anything at Melinda's House?"  
"No just one picture of Charlie nothing else"  
"Ok let's get set up at the bank and wait"

875098729857981723459812374598127859731894758734589734985789347598374895

"Do you remember anything Charlie" Mel said with a smirk on her face  
Charlie looked at his brother so helpless  
"Um yes I do"  
"Good come with us" Andrew unhooked Charlie's chain that's around his  
ankle and dragged him away. Charlie screamed "Donnie help me"  
Don and Alan screamed "Charlie" as Rob held the gun at Don's temple.  
Don tried to get up and run to his brother's side but Rob told Don and Alan  
"Don't worry well keep him safe" and hit Don across the face with his  
gun. Don fell to the ground unconscious. Then Rob left. Alan ran to Don's  
side trying to wake him up "don wake up you need to help Charlie" Don lied  
still.

327481235068265891645896183458913648560183465816583645816345638145683465

In the back of at L.A National Bank, Megan, David, and Colby put their FBI  
vests on to prepare for their suspects to arrive.  
Megan's phone rang with news the team needed, another piece of the story  
unfolded. After the call, Megan shares results:   
"All the articles which were found at Rob's house, have been collected  
over a period of years"  
"What does that mean" David Asked  
"He's been interested in Charlie for long time, about 4 years now"  
Megan replied  
"That's before he was arrested" Colby said  
"I know"  
Colby look at his sad teammates spoke up and said  
"He's been stalking Charlie for a very scary reason, and it has to do  
where we are all waiting, this bank  
L.A NATIONAL BANK!


	7. gunshots will change everything

L.A National Bank was empty except a few officers playing regular people and

bank tellers. Megan,David, and Colby were in the back talking.

"So this has been going on for about 4 years" David said pacing back and

forth while Megan and Colby watched.

"around the time period" Megan answered sadly

"Now what do we do"

"wait"

738770287873407384758734587083765873458728347834587345783458374587345739487584758347827357823784729875982379872837482748723482785786856265638

Charlie was being drag to a room filled with computers. He doesnt know why

hes being dragged here but he only wanted Donnie and his dad. He knew Don was

hurt so he wanted to see if he was alive. Dons a fighter he has to be alive.

His thoughts are interupted when he was dropped on the ground. Then he heard

Mel's voice:

"Charlie do you know why your here" Charlie shook his head scared, nervous

"ok well were going to rob the National Bank and when need YOU to break the

code so we can get the offshore account's money" Charlie looked away but Mel

grabbed his chin and made him look at him " are you going to help us or are we

going to have to kill your brother... or daddy maybe"

"yes ill do it just dont hurt them"

"ok start working"

Charlie sat on the chair and started working trying to think. Am i going to

do this a(x2397374928584 to the 2nd power) no am i going to do this I GOT IT

maybe ill give it to them but it won't work when they put the flashdrive in.

But the'll come back and kill us.. if they do come back. Megan, David, and

Colby are fiquring this out they are I hope.

81798759013783571881345874598348571394750978458571980787387501723074570876508745981037083758374857104574574657819354610376450706587581038

"Don Don wake up Don please wake up Charlie needs up wake up for Charlie"Charlie needs you wake up for Charlie Don heard his dad trying

to wake him

up. Don thought to himself i need to wake up for Charlie for Charlie...

"dad" Don moaned waking up "damn my head hurts"

"welcome back you scared me there"

"sorry hey Char- Charlie where is he. Wheres CHARLIE" Don was going into panic

mode.

"Don Don settle down beathe... breathe... breathe" Don breathed in then out in then out

"ok they took him somewhere"

"where"

"i dont know i hope hes ok"

"me too... me too" be ok. Charlie be ok"

589105718376508135138124850184375817309851275870258374587189681345893758973085718375894758172481725871285787589173871458710945781745891768973

The door flew open and Charlie, startled, look up quickly. Mel, Rob, Andrew

came through. Mel was the first to speak

"Did you finish its been a hour"

Charlie didn't speak just nodded and took out the flashdrive and handed it to Mel.

"good job Rob bring him back to his room and give him one thing he wants Gotit"

Rob nodded and dragged Charlie to a room but not his.

"Andrew lets go"

707405871435874751878457184650870514518684583608748562834583645807946515610456340516456896458614956816485618459105646506165816056086458614501

"ok lets review when they get here everybody will get down act normal let

them do the offshore accounts then Colby, David and I will yell FBI and every

pull out their guns from their ankle and hold it up then we'll handcuff them

got it" Megan asked

"got it" they all replayed and they went it places.

Some went to play tellers some went to play customers. Megan, David and Colby

stayed in the back.

Thump

Bang

Bang

Bang

Andrew yelled " Everyone get down" everyone did so.

Mel went to get the cash from the registers and drawers and Andrew went to

get the offshore accounts.

"its not working"

"what are you talking about"

"its not transfering"

"Damn NO! call Rob tell him to kill him"

"got it" at that moment Andrew Called Rob

'Hello' Rob answered

"hey kill him"

'why'

"he gave us the wrong codes"

oh fine' Rob was sad he didn't want to kill him but he had to.

"good" he hung up and turned to Mel "hes going t-"

Andrew was interupted by Megan's voice

"FBI DON'T MOVE PUT YOUR HANDS UP"

At that moment Andrew dropped the rifle and they both put their hands up.

Mel had a smirk on her face "you'll never know where they are, Charlie is being killed right know. Then Rob will send the body peice by peice then he'll do the same to daddy dearest then Mr. FBI till when all the peices are sent and you will be 87"

"we'll find them without you"

"Go to hell"

"meet you there"

Melinda got down to get the rifle that landed next to her feet. She heard

colby yell "shes going for the rifle"

They all fired. She died before she hit the ground.

"damn" Megan cursed than she cuffed Andrew and they all went downtown.

870457817058718257981720457847509815860489178714350130983450137508745071485789136081634587435708174589475087485701457984750817345871348578479

David was questioning Andrew. He was on the right Andrew on the left. They

were silent till David started the questioning.

"where are they"

silence

"oh i see the silent game where are they"

silence

"you are going to jail for life if you tell me where they are youll get the

chance to see the light again"

"fine" Andrew gave them the address

David left the room "let's go"

And the left to go save their best friends

985718758179547817817068140689145810478147587189713874581734857183578147581740571458940581734582738758913458787203547813798173405987189457849

Charlie woke up in a room but its wasn't the same one he was in earlier. He

was lying on a bed and he was handcuffed to it too. Charlie also noticed he

had tape over his mouth.

"good your awake" Rob sat down next to Charlie and stroked his face. Charlie

turned away but Rob grab him by his chin "you look at me when i talk to you! Understand"

Charlie nodded. "good you know im supposed to kill you right now but im not going to. You know i've been watching you for a long time. At Calsci, your home, and the FBI. I've seen all your articles you've been in and more. You know what I just thought of you haven't noticed me once not once."

Charlie stared in shock why me?

"have you"

silence

"have you noticed me once" Rob backhanded Charlie "Have you"

"no"

"oh to bad I dont care I have you now and thats all that matters"

Rob got on top of Charlie and started kissing him and more.

5723758970878758979875987598738907509837458907309845789740598745

Don was trying to open the door.

"Donnie it wont open its no us-"

"sh. dont speak i hear something"

Don listened carefully and heard something really good.

"dad i hear...Colby and Megan and footsteps"

"Don, Charlie, Alan"

"Megan! Colby! were in here"

"Don is that you?"

"yea were in here"

"ok stand back"

With that in mind Don stood back "ok"

The door flew open and Megan, Colby, David and SWAT came in along with EMT.

Megan went up to Don "Don are you ok"

"yea-"

"Alan"

"i'm ok"

"Charlie? Wait wheres Charlie"

"they took him somewhere"

"ok Swat check everywhere. Charlie is still missing"

"Don you should get checked out that looks bad" She waved to get the EMTS over here

"what about Charlie"

"we'll get him"

At that moment they heard "Dont move" and "get off him" and gunshots.

"CHARLIE!!"


	8. Life Support

The S.W.A.T team heard something disturbing. It sounded like someone trying to scream.

The huddled around to door. S.W.A.T #1 counted up 1..2..3

They saw someone ontop of A curly haired guy and #1 kept speaking

"get down"

"don't move"

"get off him"

Rob didn't do anything he kept kissing Charlie

"get off him"

Rob reached for the gun under the pillow and aimed it at Charlie's head.

Charlie wimpered

"i'll kill him"

"and we'll kill you" S.W.A.T #1 negotiated

Rob slowly got off the bed and started to put the gun down but he changed his mind and aimed it at Charlie and fired.

All S.W.A.T members fired and Rob got hit all times and died instantly.

"CHARLIE" Don screamed

"we need a medic in here" #1 yelled

The medics ran down the hall with Don and his team following.

The medics swarmed Charlie one medic started to speak

"put pressure on the wound we got a GSW to the stomach"

"oh god" Don started to cry.

"lets move him on the gurney ready 1..2..3.." and they moved him on the gurney and rushed him to the chopper.

Don moved to get his dad who was watching Charlie being wheeled by

"Donnie"

"dad he was shot we need to go"

"donnie-"

"lets go"

They ran to the chopper

"only one can come"

"im his brother this is his dad"

"sorry come in"

They flew to the hospital.

When they were there they rushed Charlie to surgery.6 HOURS LATER Don, Alan, and the team waited in the Surgical waiting room. Then

Amita showed up and looked at the team. Megan shook her head and Amita sat down.

Don had a few scrapes and bruises but thats all. Alan came out clean but not the brain he knew he'll have to deal with Charlie's and his

nightmares.

But he's been waiting to see his youngest son. Then the doctor came out. He took off his mask and look down. Everyone got up.

"no hes no no no" Don broke down

"he has a mild concussion, two fractures to his left arm and a broken left ankle but mostly the GSW to the stomach" everyone gasped. The

doctor looked down agian and slowly said. "im sorry we did everything but hes on life support I'm sorry"

Alan fell in the chair. Amita fell down and Don caught her and they both sat on the ground.

Megan sank her head into Colby's chest. Everyone cried. The doctor even did.

"im so sorry you can come see him but who hes dad"

"me" alan spoke up

"ok you have the power to pull the plug"

"was he ... violated"

"im afraid so"

David answered "thank you doc"

"im sorry" And the doctor left

Don lifted the sobbing Amita and sat her in the chair and walked to the back.

He didn't know his team was following him. He walked into Charlie's room and saw hell.

Tubes were everywhere. One was going into his mouth and down his throat. But mostly he saw his little brother tore up cast on the

left arm and leg.

How can i pull the plug and kill my own brother?

Then his dad can in

"dad are you"

"i dont know all I DO know is i want to hug him badly now"

"dad i think hes suffering and i can't believe i going to say this

"donnie" hes dad sobbed out

"pull the plug"

"what"

"PULL THE PLUG" he screamed "for Charlie"

"donnie why"

"just do it" and Don ran out of the room and sat on a outside chair by Charlie's room window

Alan walked to Charlie's side and moved his curly hair off his eyes

The team and Amita took this as a signal to leave and they did. Then Alan started to talk

"Hey Charlie its me dad. I can't believe all this is happening. One moment you were getting ready to teach class then your here on life

support, hurt.

But Don is right your really not here, your gone. I have to believe Don i have to take you off. Remember always and forever I Love You"

The doctor stepped into the room.

"did you make up your mind"

"yes let him go"

"ok"

Everyone stepped back into the room. The doctor started to remove the tube down Charlie's throat. Its out. He turned off the machine and

the beeping kepted going. Then it flat lined. Everyone started crying louder and more. But then it started beeping agian. The doctor look up

then ran to the nurses station. He came back and Don spoke up.

"whats going on"

"hes alive and doing good"

Everyone sighed and hugged. He was alive it was a real miracle.

Epiloge

Charlie was released from the hospital 3 weeks later. He has nightmares everynight and wakes up screaming but nobody blames him. He's in

physical therapy for his arm and leg. He has stiches for his GSW he popped them once but he's ok. He loves being home with his family.

But one thing that will take time is driving agian. His afraid of driving. Who blames him. No One! He doesn't remember any part of being

violated but and Don, Alan, Amita, and the team swore to kept it a secret. He doesn't know about it

He woke up one morning not screaming. Miracle.

He came down the stairs and his family was there.

"hey guys"

"he buddy how are you"

"im good im really good I Love You guys"

"we love you too"

-end-

--


End file.
